This invention relates to angle finding devices. Specifically to an adjustable pivot angle square. A disclosure document was sent to the Patent and Trademark office on Nov. 1, 1987. The specifics of this document are covered in an enclosed Disclosure Document Reference Letter.
In the construction and home improvement fields today, vast amounts of construction materials being used are large sheets or panels of (but not limited to) acrylic, poloycarbonates, glass, mirrors, sheetrock, plywood and sheetmetal. Modern builders, architects and designers are employing more and more geometric configurations of multiple sided angles in their designs.
This situation creates and causes many problems for the craftsman because of the difficulty in laying out, marking and proper scoring of the material for appropriate angular cuttings to be made employing existing prior art devices. Devices available today in the prior art are just not designed properly to achieve the desired results with complete accuracy and ease of operation. Large sheets require a device that can span the sheet completely across with no obstructions or impediments and have the design ability to rotate clockwise or counter clockwise through a full range of angles and positions quite freely and with complete accuracy.
It is also desired that the device be so designed that plumbness and levelness can be ascertained simultaneously or independently. Also that the degrees of unlevelness or out of plumbness can be discerned.
The device must be designed with completely unobstructed outside edges on the base member and the perpendicular member in any position in order that the device can actually sit on the base member and snug right up flush to the adjoining perpendicular or angled member when the devise is employed to discern and layout the angles of a recessed opening.
Additionally, the device must be capable of both right hand and left hand measurements and angles. It must also be designed for use by left handed and right handed craftsmen. The device, in order to butt flush to material that is being prepared for layout work, must have an inside shoulder on the base blade member of the device that can be used to establish a firm non-slipping position.
The device must be designed for easy transfer of an angle pattern to material that is to be marked, scored or cut. In addition the reverse face of the device must be designed perfectly flat and smooth and be devoid of obstructions or impediments that would impair the device from conforming perfectly flush to material being worked with. This is absolutely necessary to successfully complete a transfer with exact accuracy and dependability.
The device must be designed to provide a comfortable and non cumbersome position in order to avoid unnecessary movement or slippage by the craftsman and the material being worked with. Complete simplicity of design and ease of operation, coupled with the fact manufacturers will find manufacturing this device not only of great benefit to the industry but will constitute a very profitable benefit to themselves.